How Daddy And I Met
by attack-on-fanfics-girl
Summary: AU where Armin and Jean are husband. ..and husband. They have two kids: Ymir and Marco. Armin has gotten very sick and to comfort his children Jean tells them the story of how he met their father. (As a challenge from a friend I will be using both first person and third person) armin x jean story enjoyyy
1. Chapter 1:

I stood there with my eyes closed as I held Armins hand. Our two children stood next to me, with tears in their eyes. My children are my world, even though they are a pain in the ass sometimes, they brought me and Armin hapiness. Aime is a rowdy little boy, quite eccentric at times too. Kiesten, a petite little girl who somehow looks a lot like Armin, she is the oldest by a few months. They are both our pride and joy.

Currently though, none of us are at our best. Armin suddenly got sick a few days ago, he fainted while he was cooking. I discovered him when I went over to help, as I made my way to the kitchen I saw a pool of blood, thats when I realized Armin had fainted and hit his head, and thats how were in the hospital now.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Little Aime asked.

"I dont know" I said truthfully, I really didnt know.

"I'll be fine" Armin said "Daddy might seem weak but hes stronger than he seems" My husband attempted to smile.

"Daddy, do you have a boo-boo?" Kiesten asked

"Yes honey, I do have a boo-boo." Armin once again smiled

"Armin, please dont" I pleaded "The Doctor said you have to stay still, that includes not moving your mouth" I stated.

"But, Jean..." Armin insisted

"No buts...just please, I want you to stay with me, okay?" I pled in exaggeration.

"The Doctor doesnt know whats wrong with me, so how can he know what Im not supposed to do?" the love of my life declared

I started to cry, covering my face so that the kids wouldnt see me.

"Oh Aime, I love your red t-shirt. What does it say?" Armin changed the subject with guilt.

"It says inspi(red)" Aime quickly responded because he loves that T-shirt more than anything else in the world, and Armin knows it.

"Mine is a dress, so it doesn't say anything" Kiesten added.

"Your dress is beautiful my little girl." Armin put Kiesten onto his arms.

"Remember when Daddy Armin got you this dress?" I said in between sobs to remind Kiesten of the good instead of the bad.

"Yeah! It was great I will always remember" Kiesten suddenly got happy after saying that.

The Doctor walks in for a check-up, he is geared with a lot of medical supplies not even Armin can name.

"Hello, are you Armin Kirschtein?" The Doctor asked.

Armin blushed. "Yes...yes I am" My husband confirmed.

"Well its time for your check-up, I will be taking the guests out of here into the waiting room._" _The Doctor addresed

"Armin I love you" I said for what could be the last time

"Stop being so dramatic, I love you too" Armin responded.

The kids looked at me with a brooding look that saddened me to the core. Maybe I WAS being overly-dramatic. But I worry about him, I really do. He is the love of my life, we've been dating for eight years and weve been married for one. If anything were to happen to him, I would die.

"Why is Daddy Armin so sick Dad?" Aime asked me

"I dont know. I blame those nasty germs in the house" I answered. I quickly stopped myself before I started another rant in front of the kids again. Armin would get pissed, even thoguh its cute, you do not want that.

The Doctor led us a bit through the hall of the hospital, at least until you could see a sign that said "waiting rooom" in bright red that was impossible to miss. The room was isolated, thank God, I do not need another stranger staring at my children for being so loud. We sat down and Kiesten being the independent little girl she is, sat far away from me, two seats away, to be exact. But Aime sat on my lap so Im not as sad a I could be.

"Daddy Jeany, Is Daddy Armin going to die?" Kiesten asked

The thought of that made me extremely sad, my eyes got watered actually.

"Honey, no, daddy wont die" I thought positively for once.

"I was wondering..how did you and Daddy make us?" My little boy asked

"Oh we didn't make you. We got you from Ireland. We love you so much we would travel half-way across the world just to get you guys" I said this with confidence because me and Armin have practiced this ever since we adopted Kiesten and Aime. He is going to be dissapointed I broke the news without him.

"If we're from Ireland, why are we so tan?" The smarter and older one, Kiesten, asked.

"Because there is a lot of sun here in California, your skin got darker my little girl." I swiftly answered.

"Oh Daddy, do you really love us that much" Aime smiled and hugged me

"Yes, Daddy Armin and Daddy Jean love you both with all our hearts" I vowed.

"Because me and Kiesten love you too. We would go to the moon to get you and Daddy" Aime sweetly said melting my heart out.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" Kiesten randomly asked.

"Oh its a long story, you kids will get bored" I admitt.

"PLEASEEE...I WANNA KNOW I WANNA KNOW" Aime screams

"If you lower your voice I will tell you" I threatened in a childish way.

"okay" Aime whispered

"tell ussssss" Kiesten also whispered.

"Where do I start?" I asked myself outloud, confusing the children


	2. Chapter 2:

"Like all love stories, Im gonna start with each life separately."

"What does separately mean?" Kiesten and Aime ask me.

"Well, its one by one. Kind of how Daddy Armin tells you to eat your popcorn one by one" I said with an analogy to confuse my children. "Lets start, shall we?" I asked a question not meant for an answer.

I slowly put my head back into the chair in a relaxed position. A grin slowly spread acrosss my face, memories from the past make me realize how grumpy I was. A daze slowly takes over, helping me figure out hoe to tell the story of my past. The kids excitingly wait...I decide to tell them like I was present, yet at the same time not there. A presence, a presence that can't do anything but tell.

"Are you kids ready?" I asked with my eyes closed and a grin still painted across my face.

"Well duh" Kiesten answers with her second grade sass

The daze brought me back in, making me tell the story in a manner that could be confusing.

Jean is an U.S soldier who is from French origin, he is usually perceived as 'rude' and 'grumpy'. Yet, very few people know his true caring side that can be quite sweet. In the military Jean barely had any friends, the definition of a loner. A lot of people discriminate against him for being bisexual, Jean didnt exactly give a shit about what others thought of him, but he still wanted friends. He was stationed in Ireland where there was a war at the time.

"Hey! Soldier, lighten up. Its a whole new day of war tomorrow" Another soldier tried to cheer him up, but this actually made Jean sad.

"Exactly. Another day I fear for my life, but at least if I die I would only break one heart" I commented

"Whose heart would that be?" The fellow soldier asked Jean whilst being behind him.

"My moms." Jean pointed out.

"I see" The soldier awkwardly said.

Jean turned around to see a female soldier who seemed like the most precious gem in the world.

"Umm..um...ah" Jean stuttered. "Do you want..to, get some coffee?" Jean being the socially awkward person that he is asked.

"Sorry, I dont date men with vaginas" the female soldier sassed "Oh, before you ask a girl out, learn her name. Its Mikasa" The newly identified Mikasa sassed once again.

A beautiful and moody gem.

"Okay" Jean stupidly babbled.

Mikasa walked away with a sass he was extremely attracted to.

_Damn_. Jean thought as he prevented himself from freaking out.

"Smooth move Jean" Another soldier told Jean in the distance.

_Who am I kidding? Nobody besides my mom will ever love me._Jean thought

"Oh look, its a gay in the military, what a fag" Another soldier mocked Jean

"Im not gay, Im-" Jean answered but was then interrupted.

"That true Jean, you arent gay, you're a faggot" The soldier bullied and pronounced Jeans name like the article of clothing.

"Its Jean, its like a G and then a yawn" He responded

"Nope, you're skinny jeans, like the jeans you fags wear" The soldier went on.

"Just stop. Im not gay im bisexual" Jean responded with an unusual calmness

"Even worse." The soldier once again bullied.

Jean gave him a serious look, asking for him to stop, but pity wont stop the man. The other soldier flipped Jean off, bringing in rage he has never felt.

Jean couldnt take it anymore, the rage inside was catching up to him on the outside. He goes on to drink some more milk from the cheap carton they gave at the cafeteria. He left before he let his inner-rage take over.

He walked over to his bunk, sudden emotions hit him as he went to sleep. The deep feelings of being alone, angry and depressed. He cried himself to sleep that night, asking himself, _why me?_


	3. Chapter 3:

The daze slowly left, bringing me back to the real world. I slwoly lifted my head, and in an even slower pace I opened my eyes.

"Daddy were you really that lonely?" Kiesten asked me

"Yes, I really was. Why would I lie?" I answered

"Well, I am pretty lonely too. I only have one friend" My little girl admitted

I felt sadness for my little girl, but I knew I was still had it worst off than her. At least she had one friend, at the time I had none.

"Well at least you have a friend, is she or he a good friend?" I asked curiously to see if I had to confront another parent.

"Shes the nicest and prettiest kid in the second grade, her name is Janina" Kiesten affirmed

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH JANINA?!" Little Aime shouted

"What did I say about your tone?" I reminded

"sorry" Aime whispered "Shes the most popular girl in the second grade, how did YOU become friends with HER?" He very rudely asked.

Kiesten rolled her eyes and didn't respond, Im pretty sure she got that from me.

The doctor walks in with a smile on his face, it made me feel better and more positive about the current situation.

"Armin seems to be just fine, he is pretty stable right now. No fever and it seems most of his pain has gone away" The doctor announced happily

"Thats...thats great! Can we go see him?" I asked with happiness

"Sure" The doctor answered "Make sure the children dont touch anything though" He adviced with seriousness in his tone

I slowly made my way into the room Armin was in, even though I was told everything was fine, I still felt paranoid and upset. My anxiety was kicking in, taking over my mind slowly. Every step toward that room was the definition of pain, but I couldn't let it show, the kids are here. Possibly, im just being overly-dramatic.

I made my way into the room, seeing my pale and weakened husband. I ran towards him, kneeling beside the bed. I know he hates it, but to me its a sign of comfort.

**"**I thought I lost you" I cried into Armins lap.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes also, he repeteadly said he loved me while hugging me and wiping my tears away.

"Armin, I was just telling the kids about how we met. Well, not really, I just told them what I was before I met you" I reported

"Oh, I would like to tell the kids about my story, if they could handle whatever foul language was in your story, they will probably handle the one in mine" Armin guessed

"Yeah, they don't know what faggot means so its all good" I joked

"Jean..you did not" Armin said with a fake anger

"Sorry" I kind of apologized, not realizing Armin was joking

"You know that they are just in the second grade, what if they say it in school? They would call child services and Kiesten and Aime would be taken away. DONT LET THEM TAKE MY BABIES AWAY" Armin mocked my behavior towards everything. "But, seriously though, how did they handle it?" Armin asked.

"They didnt even bat an eye, suprisingly, they didn't ask what it meant" I answered.

"Thats good" Armin asserted with one of his dumbstruck looks that means he is in pain.

"Armin..are-are you okay?" I asked with concern

"No, no I'm not" Armin responded

It would take a lot of pain for Armin to admitt that he is in it. Before we came here he said he was just fine, that his head didn't hurt one bit, it turns out we had to take him to the emergency room as soon as possible. This must be a critical ammount of pain he must be feeling. I felt horrible, being the wuss I am..I began to cry.

"I...need...some" Armin croaked

"Some what? I'll get you anything" I assured

"Ice cream..." Armin finished with a laugh

"UGH, dont scare me like that Armin!" I exclaimed

"I won't, anyway, can you stop by Walgreens and get me some vanilla ice cream?" My joking husband grinned with guilt.

"Sure, just entertain the kids. Trust me, they get really loud" I informed

"I will, I love you" The love of my life randomly confided

I left the room and on to Walgreens I went. Damn it, he didn't tell me the brand of ice cream. Maybe he wants some titan ice cream? Do they even still make those? My train of thought intantly got distracted by the sight of an old foe. Eren Jaeger.

"Oh...hi Eren" I greeted

"Well, ain't it Kirschtein?" he greeted in his own way

"How is everything with Levi going?" I asked with curiosity that could've killed me instead of the cat.

"Everything is just fine, we actually have a child now" He sighed "Her name is Janina" Eren informed.

"Thats nice. Me and Armin have two children now." I also informed

"What are their names?" Eren asked

"Aime and Kiresten" I replied

Erens eyes widened in surprise

"Janina talks about a Kirersten in her grade. She says she is a good friend of hers" Eren pointed out

Then a memory of a few hours ago popped into my head, JANINA, My little girls only friend.

"Oh yes, Kiresten talks about her a lot also" I remembered

"Thats nice, we should set up a play date in the near future" Eren offered

"I agree" I smiled "I should get going, see you in the near future then" I jested

"See you around horseface" Eren mocked

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond, Kiesten did indeed get it from me.

Theres so many brands to choose of. What the heck? shifter ice cream? What kind of brand is that...

I went on a scavenger hunt for that ice cream. _For my Armin, anything._ I chose the most expensive vanilla ice cream I could find. I went along for about half an hour looking for something I can get the kids. _Hopefully Armin isn't getting a headache from all the screaming_


End file.
